


Sick Holidays

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Hey! Could I get a Sherlock one shot, Where the reader is sick at Christmas, She can’t leave Sherlock’s bed and he’s very persistent on taking care of her through the holidays. Holding her as she sleeps,Making her burnt toast ( Bless.





	

You had always thought your luck was bad, but getting sick right before Christmas was really the worst. You were supposed to be out with friends and family, but instead you are more or less doomed to spend Christmas in bed or on the couch. Still, it could be worse. You had managed to finish with all your gifts before coming sick and you had John and Sherlock looking after you. Sherlock was there most of the time, but John dropped by you and Sherlock’s bedroom from time to time. You didn’t really take much notice of either of them anyway, since you spent most of your time sleeping.

  
Sherlock was surprisingly caring. He might put up a hard shell to protect himself sometimes, but you knew he could be nice when he wanted to. He made sure that you ate (wich was kinda funny, considering it was you that had to remind him to eat normally), stayed hydrated, and made you take your medicine. He had made a lot of toast, and what you didn’t eat, he ate, to reassure you that he wasn’t neglecting himself.

  
Also, Sherlock wasn’t always the most cuddly person, but now you had woken up several times to him snuggling up to you. Even when you started to show the smallest signs of being cold, he acted like your personal blanket. It was very nice and all, but you couldn’t wait to get well again so you could hug and kiss him. You cross your fingers and set your hopes on New Years Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
